


little lessons

by WattStalf



Series: MoreLoliSho March [5]
Category: Ojamajo Doremi
Genre: F/M, Loss of Virginity, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:35:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29861670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Hazuki is precocious, and has something she wants you to teach her.
Relationships: Fujiwara Hazuki/Reader
Series: MoreLoliSho March [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188764
Kudos: 3





	little lessons

Hazuki is curious about a lot of things, and despite her shyness, she is eventually able to come to you about some of those curiosities. The two of you have gotten rather close lately, and as your relationship has progressed, she has become a little more open about things. She is so young and so cute, so shy and innocent, but she is also very intelligent and well-read, and it only makes sense that she might start to become curious about sex. And once that happens, it only makes sense that you are the one she wants to try it out with.

Naturally, you are more than happy to help satisfy that curiosity. You find it hard to keep your thoughts pure around her lately anyway, so you can’t even deny that you have been feeling much the same way about it all, and now that you have been given the chance, you do want to be able to have your fun with her, and teach her everything that she wants to know. So one day, the two of you decide that it is time to get down to business and figure things out from there.

There is a lot for you to teach her, and you start with her pleasure. Once you have her out of her clothes, you are gentle with her, putting a hand between her legs, making her flinch a bit in surprise. All the while, you want to make sure that she is happy with what you are doing, never making her go further than she wants to, and you are slow as you start to touch her, fingering her a bit, finding her clit so that you can stroke it with your thumb.

With one finger inside of her and your thumb stroking her, she is soon getting wet for you, whimpering as she starts to succumb to the pleasure. Quietly, you murmur to her that she is doing such a good job so far, and when you ask her if she feels good, the only thing she can do is nod in response, completely speechless as she continues to give in. You are so glad to see that this feels so good to her, and you want to make sure that you keep making her feel good.

For a while, you just focus on this, and focus on getting your finger deeper into her, before you start trying another finger, slow and gentle with that as well. Her voice comes out in soft, adorable gasps, and she keeps getting wetter beneath your touch, squirming as you work her closer to her limit. You want to make her come before you move on to fucking her, wanting to make sure that she knows just how good it can all feel.

Hazuki begins panting, the closer she gets, until she is not able to take it anymore, and all at once, she loses control, letting out a sharp cry as she comes for you, convulsing in your arms, so overcome with pleasure that she can do nothing else. You give her time to recover, aching with how badly you need her, and you ask her if she wants to keep going. She wants to feel more like that, and she is aware that her first time will hurt a little bit, but if pleasure like that is waiting on the other side, then she wants to go through with it.

Hazuki lays on her back as you get on top of her, spreading her legs for you so that you can get into position. You are slow as you start to push into her, pressing gently against her, steadily penetrating her with just your tip at first, as she whimpers and tenses, before trying her best to relax for you. It is slow going, and whenever you are met with resistance, or whenever you notice a look of discomfort on her face, you slow or stop completely, giving her a chance to gather her bearings before you continue. Like this, you are able to fit your cock inside of her, bit by bit, never giving her more than she can take, and never doing anything to really hurt her.

Once you are completely buried inside of her, you are the one that is overwhelmed. Hazuki is so tight around you and that feels so good that it is maddening, and it takes all of your self-control to remain still until she is ready for you to move. Somehow, you manage that, and once you are able to, you start to thrust into her, once again starting slow, giving her a chance to get used to it, until she is moaning for you, clinging to you as she whimpers for more.

Hazuki proves herself to be a quick study when it comes to matters of sexy, and you lean down to kiss her as you thrust into her, letting her moan into your mouth as she takes you without any trouble. You are both so caught up in your pleasure, and both so caught up in each other, that neither of you have any hope of lasting very long like this. In fact, it only lasts a few minutes more before it becomes too much for either of you to bear, and you share in a simultaneous orgasm.

She tightens around you as she comes, while you jerk your hips forward, pumping her full of your seed, the two of you moaning out for each other, so needy and pathetic, and so completely wrapped up in one another that you can think of nothing else. This is everything that you ever could have wanted with her, and this first time is so ideal for her that she can understand exactly why everyone likes having sex so much. Not only that, but she informs you, once she has caught her breath again, that this is something she would love to get even more experience with.

Naturally, you are quick to agree to that suggestion.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf


End file.
